


English is Hard Enough

by redacted_cant_spell



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bickering, Could Be Canon, Guns, Nonbinary Character, Other, Shooting Guns, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell
Summary: Elliot cant say gun names but still tries Icelandic and it goes okay I guess. Hounds a bully and Elliots one right back because this boys got some bite in him.
Relationships: Bloodhound & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	English is Hard Enough

**Author's Note:**

> insp by those teammates who ping every single fucking gun even like wingmans

"Got a uhh.." Elliot trailed off into his mic, flipping the gun over a few times. "oh god what's it called.." He mumbled more, the mic still sending off the words to his teammate.

Bloodhound remained about a hundred feet behind him, carrying around their shitty light ammo gun decked out with sniper mods they'd forced to attach to it. They wanted the accuracy but neither of the two had found a sniper in their ten minutes of drop. 

The third in their squad, a rookie who'd followed neither when they jumped and had gone to the other side of the ring, had died early on their banner long unusable too. They'd be brought back after the match, a two month temp banned from the games. Sort Of a 'we dont let you die but we won't let you keep trying until you luck into victory' type of deal.

Hound hummed through the coms amused. "Is it a snipper, Mirage?"

The duo had long gotten passed Elliot being referred to as Mirage but Hound still continued to do so since it short circuited him every time the 'r' was rolled as was appropriate with their accent. 

He flipped it again. "Yeah yeah.. It's a triple shot! That's what it's called a triple shot!"

Hound could be heard chuckling softly and the fabric around his mic ruffled. They were shaking their head. "Oh Ástin how have you survived so long?"

Elliot was tossing some light ammo in exchange for some shotgun and he held the new peacekeeper he had found close to his chest. "It's all skill baby!" He shouted. 

While racking his brain he'd checked out of the match and instead sifted through gun names until he found it. The process was restarted with Hound making a point of his name and in that time another enemy squad had entered the geyser area too. 

A door opened behind him with an air locked hiss and he turned around in time to get a bullet to the forehead.

Which was, lucky for him since Hound had been checking a tunnel for better guns, stopped by his helmet shield. He didn't have time to see who it was instead testing out his peacekeeper on the enemy. Turned out it was Wraith and she fell to the floor before being turned to nothing less than a code for respawning. With a guilty huff he sifted through her stuff.

A sentinel sat pretty and decked out before him. "Hounds you wanted a sen.." Elliot stopped mid sentence. 

"A what?" They chimed in. 

"A senti, a sentinol, a sentinel -- that's it sentinel, right?"

"So it is. You found one?" Their voice was becoming clearer. They were closer. 

"Yeah well more like it found me, see, Wraith came in here with her rifle and havoc, which i'm taking the havoc just a little fyi, and started shooting me with her rifle like bah bah bah and then i shot her back and she went down and I got real loot from it and you should totally come look."

"But like be careful since i don't know where her squad is and were just two, well i guess so are they, but we should be careful were legends after all. Do you ever get nervous since were legends? Like what if-" 

Hound opened the door behind him, the same one Elliot hadn't noticed opening the first time, and kicked him straight into the thigh sending him flying and subsequently skidding across the floor into the wall. 

"What the hell was that for?" He shouted at them as they messed with the sentinel.

"I had to snap you out of your ramble kær." 

Elliott squinted at them and opened his mouth, ready to retort before shutting it again. He repeated the process a few times before huffing and crossing his arms.

"I get you a sen-sentinel and this is how you repay me? Talk about a bad deal."

They mumbled something in return and continued down the hall with him following close behind. Hound made no indications of repeating themselves.

"What'd you say? I mean it's not really fair you mumble under your breath all the time and I can't understand half the shit you say and when you speak in iceland," his tounge tied over the 'd' for a moment, "Icelandic its really mean and all i try to do is be nice and-"

Hound took this as an opportunity to elbow him in the chest. Not nearly as hard as they'd kicked though, more just a sting to his chest. They sighed. "I had said fyrirgefðu, though now i'm unsure if I truly am sorry. You continue to ramble."

The duo made their way through the canyons pit and towards the new ring. Death boxes piled up beneath bridges and while hound busied themselves with the loot Elliot made several attempts at pronouncing whatever it was they had said.

"fyrirgefðu." They said loudly. "Fyur, rear, gyafu."

"Fyur," hound nodded to him, "rear gafu?"

"That is close enough to get the point, yes." They threw two boxes of shotgun ammo at Elliots feet. "Let us go that way."

"No way that place is always a dead zone." Elliot pointed to the far most right of the battle ground. "That ways always got the idiots we could go shoot 'n loot."

"No. Everytime I listen to you we both get hurt."

"Well everytime im around you I get hurt, c'mon you kicked me, make it up and go that way."

They both stood still, staring the other down until an echo of someone emptying their magazine ran through the air. "Fine." Hound huffed. "We go your way."

They started off with Elliot following again. The air grew calm again, the warfare behind them had broken off and the tunnel they walked through was quiet. As they poked their head around the corner Elliot couldn't help but kick them in the shin as more payback.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont really mind that one writer(and i like there user but i cant remember it) but i will say i imagine elliots a little bitch and will fight anyone no matter if its a good idea or not


End file.
